Ruby's Piston Cup Elimination part 2
Transcript Bob: And now for the second race of the season! Claude (crying): MISTI!!!!! WHY MUST IT BE YOU WHO WAS ELIMINATED! WHY?! WHY?! Darrell: Top 5 are immune again and 10 random racers will be eliminated by the end of this. Jackson Storm among others were eliminated! BOOGITY BOOGITY BOOGITY! LET'S GO RACING BOYS! (15 seconds of cars revving, one from Lightning Mcqueen on-board) Bob: A MASSIVELY AMAZING START FOR BUBBA FREAKING WHEELHOUSE JUNIOR! HE IS ALREADY ON TURN THREE WHILE THE OTHERS JUST ABOUT LEFT TURN ONE! Chase: WOO HOO GO BUBBA! Darrell: As they head into turn 4 OH NO WHATS THIS! DARREN LEADFOOT GETS INTO SHELDON SHIFTER AND STARTS THE BIG ONE ON THE FIRST LAP! KEVIN SHIFTRIGHT AIRBORNE INTO THE GRANDSTANDS HE GOES! SLIDER,RYAN AND REX INVOLVED! Bob: SEVERAL INVOLVED INCLUDING BOBBY SWIFT! Bobby: Don't worry guys you keep on racing ill see if I get eliminated or not. Rex: Gask its I'm out of the race and I might be eliminated leaving only two Gask Its racers left! Sage and Dan. (later on lap 33) Bob: On lap 33 Bubba seems to have absolutely dominated this race! and Cal and Lightning behind him BUT WHAT THE (Yee) IS THIS!!!!? STRIP THE KING WEATHERS OVERTOOK FIFTEEN CARS AND IS NOW FOURTH! IN FIFTH IS FAMED SEAL BARKER JACK DEPOST WITH CHASE RACELOTT AND BRICK YARDLEY THE VITOLINERS CLOSE BEHIND HIM! Darrell: GO KING! GO KING! GO KING! GO KING! Fans: KING! KING! KING! KING! KING! KING! KING! KING! Cal: UNCLE NO WAY! Lightning: That was AMAZING! The King: They don't call me The King for no reason. (later on lap 48) Darrell: This race has been really exciting from start to finish!!!!! Bubba still leading with Lightning second now and Cal third! The King 4th and Jack still 5th! Bob: Yup! And as they cross it's now the final lap! Darrell: WHAT'S THIS?! LIGHTNING IS MAKING A MOVE ON BUBBA! HE DOES IT AND HAS THE LEAD! THE KING IS NOW THIRD OVERTAKING HIS OWN NEPHEW! Bob: THE KING NOW OVERTAKING BUBBA! HE DOES IT! AND THAT'S IT! LIGHTNING MCQUEEN WINS! THE KING SECOND! BUBBA THIRD! CAL FOURTH AND JACK FIFTH ARE ALL SAFE! Cal Weathers: OH MY GOODNESS UNCLE YOU FREAKING DID IT! Lightning Mcqueen: THAT WAS SO AWESOME! Bubba Wheelhouse: I KNOW RIGHT! THE KING HAD AN AMAZING RACE AND OVERTAKE! Lightning Mcqueen: YEAH! Bob: Sorry to ruin celebrations but it's elimination time now. Johnny(crying again): This is it. I'm gonna be so so eliminated today. Bye guys! Darrell: As you know The King, Cal Weathers, Lightning McQueen, Bubba Wheelhouse Jr and Jack DePost are safe! So we say goodbye to ten unlucky racers. Bob: Just like last time we call out your names. The randomizer is done. Darrell: The ten eliminated are Tommy, Eric, Brick, Ernie, Next Gen Leak Less, Ed, Kevin Shiftright, T.G, Richie and Brush! Lightning: Oh no Brick! Brick: OH NO GUYS! I am the first of the group to be eliminated! Reb: OH NOOOOOO! Bobby: TERRIBLE! Ponchy: That's not good at all! Cal: You cant leave us Brick! Ernie: Well I'm honestly surprised I lasted so long but anyway I guess I'm out. Richie: I'm eliminated oh no! (they disappear) Cal: This is bad guys! Johnny: I cant believe I'm still here its such an honor to not be eliminated! to be continued in part 3